WinterWonderland
by kalu19
Summary: Winter Wonderland … the name of what legend says used to be a place of reunion for the spirits of winter season. A teenage girl risks her life trying to find her way back home and discovers some winter legends are more than make-believe They are chaotic Deadly And real. Can a young girl survive the cold nights that are about to start? Winter West is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

She was running as fast as her feet could carry her

As fast as the cold winds that cut her

Why she ran she did not know

The reason had left her the moment she had gotten up and move

The hill she was trying to get down from was dangerous but she knew something worse was trying to find her

Death was upon her

Salvation was at the end of the hill

So she leap closing her eyes

Surrendering to fate

When she opened her eyes there was snow and cold all around her. She felt tired and sleepy but something in the back of her head screamed at her to move, to run away, to get up.

She remembered sounds screams and fear.

She remembered the smell of blood, the feel of hate and the taste of revenge.

She slowly moved trying to find her strength stopping only when something fell from her. She turned her eyes towards it, a small orb lay in the snow. It felt it was important to hide it, to keep it save and so she pick it up and held it as her head was fill with voices.

 _"run!"_

 _"Look out!_

 _"NOOO"_

She opened her closed eyes tears falling and turning into ice before reaching the grass.

Walking a little seen only a moon, a beautiful full moon that seemed like it was calling to her

A tweak snapped and she looked around to see who else was there with her but nothing appeared. Worried in her hazy state she tried to hurry and started to call for help but only her own echo responded back. As she lost her energy she fell to the snowy grass.

She then noticed her hair

It was white

Her hair used to be blond ...

A shadow appeared over her, looking up she saw an old woman kneeling looking worried.

"Dear are you alright?

"I...need to find..."

"We need to get you out of the cold!

"No please don't let him...don't let him know ... Don't let him see"

"Shh calm down you're alright"

She looked up but the caring old woman's eyes were erased by a face that made her nervous.

A Beautiful pale face with big blue eyes whispered a name to her.

"Winter ... My name is Winter" she said closing her eyes.

 _"I'll find you" chills went up her spine "you will be mine" the voice echo in her head_

 **AN hello so this is my new work I hope u all have a fun time reading it as I have writing it. its special cause a friend ask me to do this one and since I had an idea already I just mix them. thnk u for taking the time to read, comment ext. if u haven't already and like Peter Pan check out ma fanfic Neverland *smiles* 4 ma Neverland fans welcome back and get ready 4 a new adventure :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Winter

The city was clouded in the storm that would soon hit. She could see it from the window of the café as she finished her hot chocolate. Winter West was dressed in a blue coat, white hair on a bun hidden under a knit cap. Her hair was always hidden because of the unnatural color it had gotten out of nowhere; her once beautiful long blond hair had turned white and there was no changing its color. She had even tried dying it but the next day it was pale as snow.

She had been under the care of Claribel Steward, an old lady who lived outside the city. Winter had been nervous of going outside for some time after Claribel found her, which had been a month ago on November. It was now December and the smell of spices was in the air, the sweet smell of Christmas filled the shops and streets.

Except there was no snow or cold air, winter itself seemed was not arriving anytime soon and it was worrying the people who so awaited its season. The people of the small village where Claribel lived had blamed the weird occurrence on Winter and called her a freak because of her white hair. She tried to hide it most of the time, but Claribel would tell her it was beautiful and she should show it proudly.

Winter knew better, Christmas was not going to arrive, it was not all cheer and fun, it was dark, cold and full of mystery, one she had yet to uncover. As she took the last sip of her hot cocoa she felt someone sit in the empty chair in front of her. Surprised and confused, she looked at the new visitor. He had brown messy hair and pale skin, his big eyes were soft.

"Hey, winter fresh, miss me?" His voice was playful.

Winter remained quiet, not sure what was going on or how to respond to the young man that had so casually addressed her. Since her accident, she did not do well communicating with strangers.

"What? No snappy comebacks or hugs, winter fresh?"

"That is not my name." she answered as she got up to leave, but the young man held her arm gently.

"Wait! What's wrong with you? Don't you recognize me?" She froze at his actions, something about him scared her. "Winter?"

"I don't know you! Don't touch me" she slapped his hand away "please leave me alone."

"Hey…" He called out to her as she stopped "Wait, please listen to me."

"Why?" She looked at him with confusion.

"You really don't remember me?" His voice was sad. "What happened to you, Winter fresh?"

"I… I don't know, just please let me go." For a moment she questioned her actions, the hurt on his eyes made her waver for a moment. "Listen…. I'm sorry, but you may have the wrong Winter" she turned to leave not wanting to see his face.

She went outside stopping in front of the café to readjust her coat, feeling nervous. She had no idea who the young man had been, but felt bad when he looked so hurt at her for not knowing him. She hoped he would find whoever it was that had her same name. Winter started to walk back to her home when something brushed her gently. Her blue eyes went wide realizing what was touching her skin; it was the wind, a cold winter breeze, one that had not appeared as it should have.

Winter closed her eyes enjoying the familiar sensation of the cold she had missed not realizing it was getting stronger until she opened her eyes seeing people holding on to things that had tried to fly away. She saw a small girl trying to get her ball as it rolled past Winter, who had tried to grab it but had missed. The girl ran after it toward the back of the coffee shop, her mother had been calling her to come back but, seeing she had her hands full with another child, Winter stepped in.

"Don't worry, I'll go get her" Winter told the woman as she ran after the little girl stopping at the dusky alley. As Winter walked, her feet hit the ball the girl had gone looking for. She got down picking it up.

"Hello? Girl, I got your ball" she said kindly but silence remained, she walked deeper in to the alley but saw nothing. As she went back to the mother thinking the girl had returned to her she noticed her black boot touched something that had tinted stained it "What is this…AHHH!

Winter fell back in shock realizing it was blood; she looked around panicking and saw the girl in the cold floor bleeding from a hit to the head.

"Oh no!" Winter walked towards the little girl, but her fear was taking over her hands shaking as she tried picking up a small black item. "Coal?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" The mother had arrived, seeing that the two were taking too long "POLICE, POLICE HELLPP MURDERER!

"Wait! I didn't! … Wait!" But the mother had left and Winter found herself shaking "I didn't do this! What do I do?" she continued to whisper as she tried to calm down, but her body was quivering so hard she could not get up. She could hear the police sirens and she panicked

She looked back as two men walked to the alley holding her "You're under arrest, miss."

Winter remained silent; she was in trouble and worse for not being where she was supposed to be at the moment. She had gone for some fresh air and it had gotten her in trouble. Claribel had told her to stay until she came back and she didn't. As she walked towards the police car she asked him what she wished to confirm.

"Is she alive?"

The police man only nodded as he pulled her inside the car leaving to take some notes of what was going on. Winter closed her eyes trying to relax, she was innocent, she knew it, but it felt as if that wouldn't be considered by anyone. Even if there was no evidence against her. The police went back and started the car.

As Winter looked outside the windows of the now growing crowd her eyes stopped on a pale face with deep brown eyes. She didn't notice how her hand automatically reached for the window slowly as if trying to reach the one familiar face in the crowd. She was sure she had never seen him before, but almost regretted her cold attitude towards the young man. She looked away when he was lost in the crowd as she hoped for the best in what was to come.

 **AN Heyyy sorry for the wait work has me going crazy but I always try to work on the chaps, thnks for the support, I hope you enjoy the chap lots of surprises to come :D cant wait to get you all into the adventure jaja, a special thnks to ma editor team tht always help me do the clean to the chaps**


End file.
